1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer vegetation element including a culture layer for vegetation, and a separation layer, wherein a fire-retardant layer made of non-combustible material is arranged on top of the separation layer and below the culture layer.
2. The Prior Art
Vegetation elements are known, for example, from DE-PS 24 38 300, DE-OS 38 05 069, or EP-OS 0 231 416.
Vegetation elements of this type serve the purpose of permitting roof or wall foliation in buildings in order to compensate for the fact that the natural vegetation in a locality is destroyed by the increasingly denser settlement of population.
In addition to the advantageous effect of such vegetation elements on the environment, such as the reduction of the carbon dioxide level in the air and the production of oxygen, as well as the creation of a balanced climate, excessive cooling in the winter is prevented, and excessive heating in the summer is prevented. This enhances the room climate in buildings with foliated roofs and facades.
It has been found that especially after long dry periods, the rain water stored in the vegetation elements evaporates, so that the organic components are in danger in case of a fire.
In the event of being struck by lightning, or if glass debris or also if burning cigarettes are thrown onto the foliated surfaces, this may then cause an ignition of the combustible components that not only destroys the vegetation element itself, but also spreads to the adjacent roof.